Entre Ella y Él
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Frases sueltas, momentos compartidos entre Ama y Siervo. "Ella tratará de olvidarlo, él hará lo mismo por su lado. Pero al final, ambos se darán cuenta que es un trabajo muy difícil, casi imposible".


**Advertencia: **Frases sueltas, sin mucho sentido y algo OoC.

**Entre ella y él**

**~.~.~**

Él pronunció palabras secretas a su oído cada noche.

Ella apenas las recordará al otro día.

Él desearía trazar con sus manos su piel desnuda cada vez que la ve tomar un baño.

Ella desea creer que él no la mira.

Él sabe de sus sueños apasionados.

Ella sabe de sus sueños compartidos.

Y ambos están olvidando hasta qué punto pertenecen a uno, o al otro.

Ella se dijo que estaba mal, y lo ignoró.

Él nunca reclamó.

Él piensa que ella es un ángel caído, puesto a su alcance para encontrar la salvación negada.

Ella piensa que no tiene salvación, ya está sumergida en ese mundo de oscuridad, como él.

Ella piensa que él es un monstruo.

Él también.

Y sabe que es la única capaz de dominarlo.

El jamás aceptaría a otro Maestro en su lugar.

Ella a veces sueña…cómo sería, entregarse a él.

Él espera que ese sueño se cumpla algún día.

Ella trata de no pensar en él, llenando su cabeza de trabajo y papeles.

Ella es la principal ocupación de su cabeza.

Ella le dará las órdenes.

Él va a matar y morir en su nombre.

Ella negará de sus sentimientos, cada vez que se despierte alterada por algún otro sueño pecaminoso a su lado.

Él sonreirá con nostalgia, mientras bebe una copa escondido en las profundidades de su mansión.

Ella disimulará al día siguiente.

Él nunca llamará su atención.

Ambos saben que el otro sabe. Así que… ¿Para qué ahondar en la herida?

Ella lo enviará a mil misiones fuera si es que puede, con tal de no tenerlo todo el día presente.

Él obedecerá como el buen siervo que es.

Ella llorará, solo una vez, sintiéndose incompetente ante su debilidad.

Él jamás le confesará a nadie de las manchas rojas en las puntas de sus guantes.

Ella sabe que no puede rebajarse a eso.

Él sabe que nunca la tendrá.

Aun así, ambos guardan una esperanza.

Ella aceptó las invitaciones que Walter le llevaba, asistió a las citas y conoció a los jóvenes de la nobleza. Procuró ser una persona normal, dentro de lo que le permitían sus responsabilidades. Compartió un café, un cigarro y hasta risas con otras personas de su edad, desechando el pensamiento del _hombre_ de rojo al fondo de su cabeza. Por una vez, ella quiso olvidarlo y dejarse llevar como una muchacha normal. Aún teniendo en cuenta que jamás sería una de ellas. Conoció a chicos que se morirían por ser el candidato ideal para procurarle a Hellsing un heredero.

Mientras tanto, él se engañaba a su vez, pasando los días con su incipiente, tratando de auto-afirmarse que ella era su compañera de por vida…o no-vida. Procurando llenar con la presencia de la niña, lo que faltaba en su existencia. Terminando irritado porque sabía que era imposible.

Ella volvería los viernes por la noche, cansada, sintiéndose incómoda con el vestido y con los zapatos en la mano a la mansión. Sintiendo como la farsa se acababa y volvía a su realidad.

Él la esperaría, sin falta, apoyado en el diván de la sala, con la mirada perdida en las lenguas de fuego de la chimenea.

Ella se sentaría a su vez y, siguiendo la lógica de Freud, ninguno se miraría a la cara.

El cigarrillo brillaría por unos minutos entre sus dedos, una mano floja acariciaría tal vez la mata de cabellos negros suaves y lustrosos. Como si fuera una mascota, aunque ambos sepan que no lo es.

Y cuando el cigarrillo se acabe, y no haya nada que decirse entre sí, ella subirá las escalas camino a su habitación; él por su parte bajará a las mazmorras rumbo a su ataúd.

Porque saben que pertenecen a mundos apartes. Son como la luz y la oscuridad. Y sin embargo, no existen sin el otro.

Ella teme, desde hace años, cómo será su muerte.

Él solo tiene en mente un fin para ella.

Ella se pregunta si la mordida en su cuello dolería, y si será capaz de hacerlo.

Él solo espera a que aquel día llegue.

Y así, ambos se sumergen en sus pensamientos oscuros, retorcidos. Perdiendo la batalla de olvidar al otro. Sabiendo que en unas horas más comienza un nuevo día. Y con él, un día más en la ruleta rusa de sus existencias combinadas.

...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tiempo sin aparecer por acá. Debo confesarlo, últimamente fanfiction no me llama la atención, estoy perdiendo el interés :/ No quiero dejarlo, porque hay mucho que aún debo terminar, y otras cuántas cosas que Lechuga aún quiere compartir con ustedes :) Sin embargo, lo abandonaré por un tiempo, quién sabe hasta cuando; quizás cuando las musas inspirativas regresen, o cuando alguien suba/actualice una de las historias que me tienen atrapadas por allí. (Esto es un llamado urgente, ¡Escriban! Necesito leer buenas historias Y_Y jajaja)

Además, por si a alguien le interesa saber (?) estoy terminando mi año universitario, la otra semana soy libre, y hasta el momento voy ganando la batalla tediosa de pasar noches sin dormir por estudiar (tengo unas ojeras hermosas e,e) En vacaciones prometo que me pondré las pilas ;)

¿Alguien se ha pasado por mi perfil? Colgué una encuesta para que me deis su opinión acerca de qué historia queréis que actualice primero. Si quieres, vota ;)

Saludos lechugísticos! :D

_Carpe Diem._


End file.
